The present invention relates to receptacle with a pivoting closure configured for storing articles to ensure the articles remain protected and secure from the environment. The receptacle may be particularly useful for containing small articles, and articles with cords.
A variety of receptacles and cases are available for managing the use of different types of articles. Many existing receptacles and cases are variations of a traditional box with a mating lid, or a jar with mating lid. Sometimes the lid is separate, and sometimes the lid is attached to the box or jar by a hinge. There may be a fastener device between to secure the lid to the box such as a threaded fastener, or locking tabs, or the like. Other existing receptacles are variations of a clamshell configuration where two halves come together at a seam that is joined by a zipper, a hook and loop fastener or another type of fastener. Another typical receptacle for small articles has an envelope or pouch configuration with a closure that may involve a seam closure such as a zipper or a zip top; a cinch closure; or a folded over flap closure that could be secured to the body of the envelope with a fastener such as a snap, hook and loop, or hook and eye or the like.
While useful for holding many types of articles, these typical receptacles do not always provide a convenient way to store and carry certain types of articles. With the proliferation of personal electronic devices that a typical person may use and need to manage and carry, there is a continuing need for a secure way to stow the accessories required for personal electronic devices. Many of these accessories are corded or require cords when in use or charging, and many users struggle with the spaghetti-like tangle of various cords in their pockets, vehicles, everyday carry bag or travel bag.